memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Enterprise (NX-01)
De Enterprise (NX-01) was één van de belangrijkste sterrenschepen in de interstellaire geschiedenis. De Enterprise was het eerste NX klasse sterrenschip dat gelanceerd werd door Starfleet in het jaar 2151. De Enterprise zette de Verenigde Aarde op de kaart en veroorzaakte een politieke revolutie in het Alfa en Beta kwadrant. Hiermee werd de weg vrijgemaakt voor de toekomstige Federatie. Achtergrond De Enterprise was het eerste sterrenschip van de Aarde met een ingebouwde warp vijf motor. De motor was ontworpen door de vader van de toekomstige kapitein Jonathan Archer. Op de motor na was de Enterprise niets vergeleken bij de Vulcan sterrenschepen. Zo had de Enterprise bijvoorbeeld geen trekstraal, maar een grappler. Ook was de Enterprise het eerste schip met een transporter. Deze transporter mocht alleen gebruikt worden voor het overstralen van vracht, omdat het systeem enkele keren fouten maakte. (ENT: "Strange New World" • "Vanishing Point") Het systeem was al wel zover dat het in staat was om biologische organismen over te stralen, maar door de fouten was de shuttlepod nog steeds een populair transportmiddel. De enige keren dat de transporter wel gebruikt werd voor het overstralen van mensen was tijdens extreme noodgevallen. (ENT: "Broken Bow") Nadat de bemanningsleden reizen hadden gemaakt met een shuttlepod moesten ze verplicht in een ontsmettingskamer. De Enterprise had een bemanning van 83 mensen, een Vulcan en een Denobulan. Slechts eenderde van de bemanning bestond uit vrouwen. (ENT: "E²") Geschiedenis Lancering en vroege missies De Enterprise werd gelanceerd vanaf het Warp vijf complex op 12 april 2151 onder het commando van kapitein Jonathan Archer. De lancering vond drie weken voor de eigenlijke datum plaats, omdat de Aarde ervoor wilde zorgen dat de Klingon Klaang terug naar zijn thuiswereld Qo'noS zou kunnen. Hij was ernstig gewond en ze wilden hem laten behandelen door Klingon doktoren. De vroege lancering leidde tot veel weerstand bij de Vulcan ambassadeur Soval, omdat deze ervan overtuigd was dat de mensheid er nog niet klaar voor was om de ruimte in te gaan. Hij wist een compromis met Starfleet te sluiten, zodat de Vulcan ondercommandant T'Pol mee ging met de Enterprise. Archer kreeg hiervoor toegang tot de Vulcan sterrenkaarten. (ENT: "Broken Bow") Haar vroege lancering uit het ruimtedok had als resultaat dat nog niet alle systemen voor honderd procent werkten. Zo waren de ruimte torpedo's nog niet scherp gesteld en waren de fase kanonnen nog niet eens geïnstalleerd. De ruimte torpedo's werden in het heetst van de strijd scherp gesteld in mei van datzelfde jaar en het schip kon alleen maar ontkomen door de hulp van de Axanar. (ENT: "Fight or Flight") De fase kanonnen werden pas in september geplaatst, terwijl ze de strijd aangingen met een onbekende vijand. (ENT: "Silent Enemy") Korte stopzetting In maart 2151 werd de missie stopgezet, omdat de bemanning verantwoordelijk zou zijn voor de dood van 3600 onschuldige kolonisten. Het leek erop dat een van haar shuttlepods het tetrazine gas in de atmosfeer van Paraagan II had aangestoken. Deze gebeurtenis, maar ook de incidenten op andere planeten, zoals P'Jem en Tandar prime, zorgden ervoor dat de Starfleet commando Raad ervoor koos om het schip terug te halen naar de Aarde. ambassadeur Soval raadde de Aarde aan om nog maar eens tien tot twintig jaar te wachten, voordat de mensheid zich weer in de verre ruimte zou begeven. Archer wist de Starfleet commando raad en het Vulcan hoge commando ervan te overtuigen dat de Enterprise zijn missie voort zou moeten zetten. Hierbij kwam het goed uit dat het incident op Paraagan II toch niet hun schuld bleek te zijn geweest. (ENT: "Shockwave, Delen I en II") In april van hetzelfde jaar liep het schip veel schade op in een Romulan mijnenveld. (ENT: "Minefield") De Enterprise kwam een Tellarite schip tegen dat hen naar een automatisch reparatiestation stuurde. Het schip werd hier gerepareerd, maar ze moesten de faciliteit wel verwoesten om weg te kunnen komen. (ENT: "Dead Stop") Niet lang daarna begaf een plasma injector het, waardoor ze gedwongen waren om een omweg te maken naar de Kreetassan thuiswereld. (ENT: "A Night in Sickbay") Zoektocht naar het Xindi superwapen Na de Xindi aanval op de Aarde in maart van 2153 werd de Enterprise terug naar huis gehaald. Het schip arriveerde op 24 april en kreeg een grote opknapbeurt, waarbij de nieuwe fotontorpedos een upgrade kregen, de universele vertaler een update kreeg en het commando centrum vernieuwd werd. Zo goed als nieuw werd het schip eropuit gestuurd om naar het Xindi superwapen te zoeken in de Delphic expansie. De Enterprise kreeg hiervoor tevens een bataljon Macos aan boord. (ENT: "The Expanse") De zoektocht naar de Xindi was lang en vermoeiend, omdat dit bijna een jaar zou duren. De Enterprise liep verschillende keren grote schade op door het bestaan van ruimtelijke anomalieën in de Expanse. Deze werden veroorzaakt door de bollen. (ENT: "Anomaly") De bemanning kwam tot de ontdekking dat ze tegen de anomalieën beschermd konden worden als ze allemaal Trellium-D zouden gebruiken. Trellium-D is echter gevaarlijk voor Vulcan neurale banen en Archer weigerde om Subcommandant T'Pol van het schip te laten gaan. (ENT: "Impulse") In februari van 2154 ontdekte de bemanning van de Enterprise de locatie van het Xindi wapen en gingen naar het Azati prime systeem. (ENT: "Azati Prime") Daar aangekomen liep het schip flinke schade op door de aanvallende Xindi schepen. De primaire warp spoel werd verwoest, waardoor Archer drastische maatregelen moest nemen om zijn schip te laten repareren. (ENT: "Damage") De Enterprise zou nog meer schade op hebben gelopen, was het niet dat een alternatieve versie van het schip ingreep. Het tweede schip reisde 117 jaar terug in de tijd terwijl ze gebruik maakten van een subruimte gang. (ENT: "E²") De Enterprise wist haar missie te volbrengen en het Xindi wapen werd verwoest, maar niet voordat kapitein Archer om het leven zou komen. Het schip werd door een Xindi-Aquatic kruiser terug naar de Aarde gebracht, maar niet voordat ze een kleine omweg maakten naar het verleden. Met de hulp van Daniels keerden ze terug naar het jaar 1944. Tijdens deze missie keerde Archer terug op het schip en wist te voorkomen dat Vosk terug zou keren naar zijn eigen tijd. Deze actie zorgde ervoor dat er eindelijk een eind zou komen aan de Tijdelijke koude oorlog. (ENT: "Zero Hour" • "Storm Front, Delen I en "II") Zie ook: Xindi incident Nadat ze thuis zijn gekomen De bemanning van de Enterprise werden na hun thuiskomst als ware helden onthaald en vooral kapitein Archer werd op een voetstuk geplaatst. Er zouden verschillende scholen naar hem vernoemd worden. Er werden enkele aanpassingen aan het schip aangebracht, waaronder een nieuwe kapitein's stoel, een upgrade van de transporter en verschillende stukken werden opnieuw in de verf gezet. (ENT: "Home") In mei 2154 stal een aantal Augments een Klingon roofvogel en vermoorde de gehele bemanning. De Klingons bedreigde de Aarde met retributies, tenzij ze de Augments over zouden leveren. Na een korte bespreking en een refit vertrok de Enterprise met de wetenschapper Arik Soong aan boord om de Augments op te sporen. Ze reisden hiervoor naar de grens van het Orion syndicaat. Na enkele vuurgevechten met Orion onderscheppers vonden de Augments de Enterprise en namen Soong aan boord van de roofvogel om op weg te gaan naar Cold Station 12. De Enterprise zette de achtervolging in, maar faalde om Soong tegen te houden. Soong nam verschillende Augment embryo’s mee vanaf het station en ging op weg naar de Briar patch. De Augments keerden zich echter tegen hem en ze gingen op weg naar een Klingon kolonie met de intentie om verschillende typen virussen in de atmosfeer los te laten. De Enterprise arriveerde op tijd om de Augments te stoppen en vernietigde hen en de roofvogel. (ENT: "Borderland" • "Cold Station 12" • "The Augments") De ambassade van de Aarde op de planeet Vulcan wordt gebombardeerd, waardoor de Enterprise naar het systeem toe moet gaan. Het Vulcan hoge commando was ervan overtuigd dat de Syrrannites verantwoordelijk waren voor de bomaanslag. De bemanning van de Enterprise ontdekte een bom in de wrakstukken en bevestigde dat het om een bekende Syrrannite, T'Pau, ging. Later kwamen ze tot de ontdekking dat alles in scène was gezet. Archer en T'Pol gingen eropuit om T'Pau in The Forge te lokaliseren. Trip kreeg het commando over de Enterprise. ambassadeur Soval vocht de bewijzen van de bomaanslag aan bij V'Las en werd prompt uit het hoge commando gegooid. Hij voegde zich daarom maar bij de mensen. De Enterprise kreeg het bevel om het systeem te verlaten, maar Trip weigerde dit, omdat zijn kapitein nog op de planeet was. Hierdoor ontstonden wat irritaties tussen de mensen en de Vulcans. Soval vertelde Trip dat de Vulcans een invasie van Andoria op touw hadden gezet, waarop Trip de Andorian Thy'lek Shran opzocht om deze informatie door te geven. De twee vloten zouden elkaar tegenkomen en de Enterprise zou de kant kiezen van de Andorians. De Vulcans zagen van de aanval af, nadat er wat politieke veranderingen op hun thuiswereld hadden plaatsgevonden. De ontdekking van de oude teksten van Surak betekende het einde van het hoge commando, waardoor de activiteiten van Starfleet niet langer door de Vulcans in de gaten werden gehouden. (ENT: "The Forge" • "Awakening" • "Kir'Shara") Enige tijd na de Vulcan Reformatie zou Emory Erickson een update uitvoeren op het transporter systeem van de Enterprise. De transporter lengte werd maar liefst 40,000 kilometer. De update verving tevens de hardware van het oude transporter station. (ENT: "Daedalus") Later in het jaar 2154 raakten twee officieren besmet met een op silicon gebaseerd virus dat aan boord van de Enterprise gestraald was. Hierdoor zou een gedeelte van de Enterprise onder quarantaine komen te staan. (ENT: "Observer Effect") In november vervoerde de Enterprise een Tellarite delegatie, waaronder ambassadeur Gral, naar de planetoïde Babel. Onderweg kreeg de Enterprise een noodsignaal van het Andorian oorlogsschip Kumari. De Kumari was aangevallen en verwoest door een onbekend schip, maar Shran gaf de schuld aan de Tellarites. Later zou blijken dat een prototype Romulan schip verantwoordelijk was voor de aanval. Het schip was in staat om zich voor te doen als een ander schip. Gral en Shran wisten uiteindelijk tot een overeenkomst te komen en de Enterprise kwam samen met een Tellarite transport schip om Gral en zijn delegatie terug naar Tellar prime te laten gaan. De Enterprise ging samen met Shran naar de Andorian thuiswereld, waar ze de Aenar, een blind en telepathisch ras, zouden ontmoeten. De Aenar Jhamel keerde met Archer en Shran terug naar de Enterprise en zou onmisbaar blijken in de verwoesting van het Romulan schip. De Enterprise zou Shran en Jhamel terug brengen naar Andoria. (ENT: "Babel One" • "United" • "The Aenar") De Enterprise keerde op 27 november terug naar de Aarde. hoofdingenieur Charles Tucker werd overgeplaatst naar het nieuwe NX klasse sterrenschip ''Columbia''. Op de Aarde werd dokter Phlox aangevallen en gevangen genomen door Rigelians. De Enterprise volgde het warpspoor van een Rigelian vrachtschip dat de Aarde twee uur na de verdwijning van Phlox verlaten had. Het sterrenschip wist het vrachtschip op te sporen, maar het schip was zwaar beschadigd en verlaten. De Enterprise probeerde achter de identiteit van de daders te komen, maar werd hierbij aangevallen door een Klingon schip. Een team van het Klingon schip straalde aan boord van de Enterprise en saboteerde enkele systemen. De Klingons zouden terugkeren naar hun eigen schip, maar de Enterprise kon door de sabotage geen achtervolging inzetten. (ENT: "Affliction") De Enterprise zou uiteindelijk hersteld worden door een riskante manoeuvre met de Columbia, waarbij Trip aan boord van de Enterprise zou komen. Phlox bleek ontvoerd te zijn omdat het Klingon ras aan een virus leed. Phlox zou uiteindelijk het Klingon ras weten te redden door ervoor te zorgen dat de Klingons niet meer stierven aan het virus. De voorhoofden van de Klingons zouden echter nog meer dan een eeuw het resultaat van het virus dragen. (ENT: "Divergence") Een paar dagen later deed een Orion man een voorstel aan Archer: hij zou toestemming geven aan Starfleet om een planeet te gebruiken die hij had ontdekt. Starfleet zou de mijnwerkzaamheden doen en de Orion zou 10% van de winst krijgen. Om de deal veilig te stellen bood de Orion drie Orion slavenmeisjes aan. De meisjes zouden de mannen op het schip weten te verleiden en hadden hen volledig onder controle. Tucker was de enige man die niet onder invloed van de meisjes was en wist hun plannen tot een halt te roepen. De Orion man kwam vervolgens om de Enterprise naar het Orion syndicaat te brengen. Het Syndicaat wilde het hoofd van Archer hebben. De Enterprise wist hem tegen te houden door een schokgolf met de deflector uit te sturen en het Orion schip uit te schakelen. (ENT: "Bound") Uit dienst De Enterprise trad in 2161 uit actieve dient om plaats te maken voor geavanceerdere schepen. Het kwam terecht in een Federatie museum, waar het zelfs in de 24e eeuw nog zou zijn. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") :Het is onbekend of de ''Enterprise deelnam aan de Aarde-Romulan oorlog.'' Prestaties De verkenningsmissie was niet geheel in onverkend territorium, omdat ze de hulp kregen van de Vulcan sterrenkaarten. Toch zou het schip verschillende belangrijke ontdekkingen doen. Zoals de ontdekking van de Tijdelijke koude oorlog (ENT: "Broken Bow") de missie naar Terra Nova, (ENT: "Terra Nova") betrokkenheid bij Vulcan/Andorian conflicten, (ENT: "The Andorian Incident", et al.) de verwoesting van de kolonie op Paraagan II, (ENT: "Shockwave, Deel I") de eerste menselijke ontmoeting met een niet-stoffelijke levensvorm, (ENT: "The Crossing") de ontdekking van een menselijke stam in de Delphic expansie, (ENT: "North Star") de missie om het Xindi superwapen tegen te houden, (ENT: "The Expanse", et al.) de Augment crisis, (ENT: "Borderland", et al.) de Vulcan Reformatie (ENT: "The Forge", et al.) en de formatie van de eerste alliantie met de Vulcans, Andorians en Tellarites. (ENT: "Babel One") De Enterprise maakte ook het eerste contact met verschillende rassen, waaronder: * Akaalis, juli 2151 (ENT: "Civilization") Aantekening: het eerste contact werd slechts met één Akaali gemaakt, aangezien het ras te primitief was en niet in staat was tot warp snelheid. * Andorians, juni 2151 (ENT: "The Andorian Incident") * Antarans, vroeg in 2153 (ENT: "The Breach") * Arkonians, laat in 2152 (ENT: "Dawn") * Axanar, mei 2151 (ENT: "Fight or Flight") * Bol bouwers, december 2153 (ENT: "Harbinger") * Borg, maart 2153 (ENT: "Regeneration") Aantekening: het echter eerste contact zou pas in 2365 gemaakt worden, omdat de aliens niet bij naam in de geschiedenisboeken genoemd werden. Tevens was er maar weinig over de wezens bekend. (TNG: "Q Who?") * Coridans, oktober 2151 (ENT: "Shadows of P'Jem") * Enolians, laat in 2152 (ENT: "Canamar") * Eska, november 2151 (ENT: "Rogue Planet") * Ferengi, december 2151 (ENT: "Acquisition") Aantekening: Het eerste contact bleef onbevestigd tot het jaar 2364 (TNG: "The Last Outpost") * Illyrians, vroeg in 2154 (ENT: "Damage") * Kantare, december 2151 (ENT: "Oasis") * Kriosians, september 2152 (ENT: "Precious Cargo") * Kreetassans, januari 2152 (ENT: "Vox Sola") Aantekening: Het schip zou later nog terug keren voor een bezoek naar de Kreetassan thuiswereld. (ENT: "A Night in Sickbay") * Malurians, juli 2151 (ENT: "Civilization") * Mazarites, februari 2152 (ENT: "Fallen Hero") * Menk, september 2151 (ENT: "Dear Doctor") * Na'kuhl, 1944 (ENT: "Storm Front, Deel I") * Orions, mei 2154 (ENT: "Borderland") * Organians, 2154 (ENT: "Observer Effect") Aantekening: De Organians zouden het geheugen van de bemanning na het eerste contact uitwissen. * Osaarians, september 2153 (ENT: "Anomaly") * Paraagans, maart 2152 (ENT: "Shockwave, Deel I") * Retellians, september 2152 (ENT: "Precious Cargo") * Risans, februari 2152 (ENT: "Two Days and Two Nights") * Romulans, april 2152 (ENT: "Minefield") Aantekening: Het eerste visuele contact zou pas in 2266 gemaakt worden. (TOS: "Balance of Terror") * Skagarans, oktober 2153 (ENT: "North Star") * Suliban, april 2151 (ENT: "Broken Bow") * Takret, september 2152 (ENT: "The Catwalk") * Tandarans, januari 2152 (ENT: "Detained") * Tholians, laat in 2152 (ENT: "Future Tense") * Triannons, november 2153 (ENT: "Chosen Realm") * Valakians, september 2151 (ENT: "Dear Doctor") * Vissians, vroeg in 2153 (ENT: "Cogenitor") * Wraiths, november 2151 (ENT: "Rogue Planet") * Xindi, september 2153 (ENT: "The Xindi") * Xyrillians, mei 2151 (ENT: "Unexpected") Leidinggevend personeel * Kapitein Jonathan Archer - commando officier * Commandant T'Pol - eerste officier en wetenschappelijke officier * Commandant Charles Tucker III - hoofdingenieur (2151-54, 2154-61) * Commandant Kelby - hoofdingenieur (2154) * Luitenant Malcolm Reed - armory officer & hoofdbeveiliging * Vaandrig Hoshi Sato - communicatie officier * Vaandrig Travis Mayweather - roerganger * Dokter Phlox - hoofd der medische dienst * Majoor J. Hayes - commandant van de MACO soldaten (2153) Zie ook: ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) personeel Alternatieve Enterprise''s Er zijn drie alternatieve versies van de ''Enterprise bekend. "Twilight" In één alternatieve tijdlijn van oktober 2153 werd kapitein Archer's brein overgenomen door interruimtelijke parasieten. Deze parasieten zorgden ervoor dat hij anterograde amnesie kreeg en hij niet meer het commando kon voeren over de Enterprise. Ondercommandant T'Pol kreeg een promotie van Starfleet, waardoor zij het commando op zich kon nemen. Ze vervolgde de zoektocht naar het Xindi superwapen. In 2154 kwam de bemanning erachter dat het wapen op Azati prime gebouwd werd. Het schip werd echter aangevallen door twee Xindi-Reptilian schepen. De Enterprise liep zware schade op en dertien bemanningsleden kwamen om het leven. Tevens zouden er drieëntwintig gewonden vallen. Een van de doden was Travis Mayweather. De stuurboord nacelle was dusdanig beschadigd dat deze buiten commissie gesteld werd. Het schip kon daardoor nog maar een snelheid van 1.7 warp bereiken. Tegen de tijd dat de Enterprise bij Azati prime aan zou komen was het wapen al gelanceerd. Ze wisten het wapen te volgen door een subruimte vortex, maar hun pogingen liepen op niets uit en de Aarde werd vernietigd. In 2155 begeleidde de Enterprise enkele konvooien met overlevenden naar Ceti Alpha V, waar de mensheid een nieuwe toekomst op wilde bouwen. Het schip zou daar aankomen in 2156 en T'Pol zou het commando overdragen aan commandant Tucker. De nieuwe verantwoordelijkheid van de Enterprise was het patrouilleren van het Ceti Alpha systeem. Het schip zou opgewaardeerd worden met schilden, die geleverd werden door generaal Shran van de Andorian rijkswacht. In 2165 keerden Archer en T'Pol terug naar de Enterprise met een behandeling die Archer mogelijk zou kunnen genezen. Op datzelfde moment ontdekten de Xindi de locatie van de menselijke kolonisten. Tijdens de behandeling kwamen ze tot de ontdekking dat het vernietigen van de parasieten één enorm voordeel zou hebben. Doordat ze in het heden vernietigd werden, zouden ze in het verleden Archer nooit besmetten, waardoor hij nooit het commando van de Enterprise op zou hoeven te geven. In een wanhopige poging vernietigden Archer en T'Pol het schip in een subruimte implosie, waardoor de parasieten Archer's brein nooit aan zouden tasten. Hierdoor ontstond er een nieuwe tijdlijn. (ENT: "Twilight") "E²" In een andere alternatieve tijdlijn van februari 2154 zou een reis door een subruimte gang vanaf de Kovaalan nevel naar de Xindi raad planeet ervoor zorgen dat ze naar het jaar 2037 gestuurd werden. Het deeltjes zog van een beschadigd impuls verdeelstuk zorgde ervoor dat de gang door de tijd bewoog. De Enterprise had geen mogelijkheid om terug te keren naar het heden, waardoor kapitein Archer besloot om de Xindi sonde op te wachten in de Delphic expansie. Om de lange periode te kunnen overbruggen vormde de Enterprise verschillende allianties met andere rassen, waarbij ze de geavanceerde technologie voor voedsel en andere benodigdheden ruilden. Het schip zou zelfs enkele buitenaardse bemanningsleden aan boord krijgen, waaronder ook de vrouw van Archer, Esilia. Naarmate de tijd verstreek zou het schip ook verschillende vormen van geavanceerde technologie van andere rassen in handen krijgen. In 2154 waren de atmosfeer processoren in efficiëntie verdubbeld. Tevens zou het een isomagnetische verzamelaar van de Ikaarans krijgen en ze kregen eindelijk een trekstraal. Ook zouden ze van Haradin handelaren technologie krijgen die de plasma injectoren op zouden waarderen, waardoor het schip voor een korte tijd warp 6.9 zou kunnen bereiken. De injectoren van de Enterprise waren echter al zo oud dat ze technologie niet konden gebruiken. In 2153 was de oorspronkelijke bemanning overleden. De enige overlevende was T'Pol, die nu meer in contact stond met haar emoties, dan dat ze ooit gedaan had. Lorian had het commando over het schip, met Karyn Archer als de eerste officier en de piloot en Greer was de tactische officier. De Enterprise probeerde ervoor te zorgen dat de Xindi sonde op de Aarde afgevuurd kon worden, maar Lorian gaf het bevel om de sonde te rammen te laat, waardoor de sonde kon vertrekken. In 2154 kwam de Enterprise de "normale" Enterprise tegen, vlak voordat ze de subruimte gang in zou gaan. Lorian gaf Archer de Haradin specificaties, maar de toekomstige T'Pol liet duidelijk blijken dat de opwaardering te gevaarlijk zou zijn. Ze suggereerde dat de Enterprise de impuls verdeelstukken opwaardeerde om het deeltjes zog te verminderen. Lorian weigerde echter om dit plan uit te voeren en stal de injectoren van het schip om ze zelf te kunnen gebruiken. De twee Enterprise''s kwam terecht in een ruimte oorlog, waarbij Lorian uiteindelijk overstag zou gaan. Hij stemde toe om Archer's plan te volgen en de ''Enterprise zou veilig door de gang kunnen vliegen. Het lot van Lorian's Enterprise is onbekend. De laatste keer dat het schip gezien werd was het in gevecht met de Kovaalans. Hierbij zou het verwoest kunnen zijn. Het zou ook uit de geschiedenis verdwenen kunnen zijn toen Archer's Enterprise een succesvolle reis maakte door de subruimte gang. (ENT: "E²") Spiegel universum *Zie: [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]] Achtergrond informatie * In de special "USS Defiant" van de `DS9 Seizoen 3 DVD vertelde Herman Zimmerman dat het compacte ontwerp van de NX-01 beïnvloedt was door de [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]]. * Ook al zou de NX-01 daadwerkelijk op de Defiant gebaseerd zijn vertoond het schip enkele grote overeenkomsten met een ''Akira''-klasse sterrenschip. Vele "Star Trek" fans zeggen dan ook dat de Enterprise een Akira-klasse sterrenschip is dat is omgedraaid. De negatief ingestelde fans noemen het schip de Akira-prise. * Gedurende de serie werd het schip voornamelijk "Enterprise" genoemd, in tegenstelling tot "de Enterprise". * Het is mogelijk dat Zefram Cochrane met de naam Enterprise gekomen is, omdat de ''Enterprise''-E vanuit de toekomst kwam om hem te helpen bij zijn historische eerste warp vlucht. ( ) Categorie:Aarde sterrenschepen ca:Enterprise (NX-01) bg:Ентърпрайз (NX-01) cs:Enterprise (NX-01) de:Enterprise (NX-01) en:Enterprise (NX-01) es:Enterprise (NX-01) fr:Enterprise (NX-01) it:Enterprise (NX-01) ja:エンタープライズ(NX-01) pl:"Enterprise" NX-01 pt:Enterprise (NX-01) ru:Энтерпрайз (NX-01) sv:Enterprise (NX-01)